halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Black Mesa scientists
In the machinima series Freeman's Mind and Gman Squad, the scientists at Black Mesa are former recurring characters. They are portrayed as they are portrayed in Half-Life; the typical scientist busy at work in the research facility. As in the game, they plead to the player to stop when being attacked, but if the player is injured or needs directions, they are one of the people the player can turn to for help. However, in the series, the scientists are usually subjected to the Gmen's reckless plots. In Freeman's Mind, Freeman at first seems neutral to the scientists and usually only refer to them as his co-workers. He sometimes gets very angry with them, due to their low survival instinct, lack of initiative to help him, and the fact that seemingly all most of them do is run around in circles while screaming and dying. In The G-Man Squad Appearances At the beginning of the first episode, they are shown to be hacked to death by the Gmen using crowbars. Everywhere the Gmen find them, they start to mess around and kill them off. This running gag has appeared in subsequent episodes. The following methods have been employed by the Gmen in intentionally (or accidentally) killing them: *Hacking them with crowbars *Gunning them down with a submachine gun *Running them over with a tram (as seen in the fourth episode, without them actually seeing) *Throwing a grenade at them (as seen in the first episode) *Launching a rocket-propelled grenade (as seen in the first episode) The Gmen sometimes do not mind the scientists that happen to be in their way, as a scientist blocks off the elevator preventing the Gmen from further access. Disappearance In later episodes, beginning with the fifth episode, the characters suddenly disappeared, along with the grunts (although Clyde still uses a HL1 scientist model). The reasons for this are yet to be known. In Freeman's Mind The scientists constantly appear throughout the series do to their constant appearances in Half Life. Freeman at first seems genuinley concerned about all of his co-workers deaths, and has repeatedly attempted to help any scientists he comes across. However, he soon loses patience with most of them for reasons described above. He constantly critcizes them for doing nothing prodcutive, and he runs across a few of them who he thinks are completley insane (such as the "zombies" in episode 11). He however sometimes shows respect towards scientists who actually are not stupid. A good example is the scientist at the beggining of episode 4 (later confirmed to be Eli Vance), he said of him: "You see that is what I want to hear. How can you help me. If more people had your attitude, we would not even be in this mess." Another example is the old man who jumped through a window and kept a shotgun in his office in episode 10, whom he thought was "the only cool person he'd seen in the entire facility." He puts the saftey of himself above the saftey of them by far, and while he will attempt to save his co-workers when he can (such as in episode 15, where he fires at the Tentacle in an attempt to free the scientist it grabbed, or in episode 4, where he ordered a dangling scientist to grab his hand. Both of these scientists died anyway.) He will not go out of his way to rescue them when the situation would put him in life threatening danger (such as the scientist who ended up being pinned down by a turret gun in episode 10. Rather than help him by running back across the turret gun's firing range, he left him to traverse the turret himself, and he simply states "its not my problem".) Trivia *In the original Half Life, the scientists only had 4 different models. As a result, many of the same model could appear on the screen at once, and they appear to be clones. Freeman actually adresses this in episode 20. He states how awesome his beard is, before rambling about how all the scientists in Black Mesa have no style and all look the same. Category:Gman Squad Category:Freeman's Mind